pokemonfanonesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Episodio 1: Un nuevo comienzo de batalla
Este es el primer episodio de Gundam 00 Seed Destiny. Sinopsis Fecha: 3 de Septiembre del 69 EC Ubicación: Pueblo en medio del desierto - República de Krugis En el Oriente Medio, la pequeña nación de Krugis estaba bajo un fuerte ataque de las fuerzas del Reino de Azadistan, quien decidieron intervenir en la guerra civil. El cielo rojizo cubría lo que parecía una ciudad en medio de un desierto, siendo la capital de Krugis. Los Mobiles Suits azadistanos, siendo los MSER-04 Anf, patrullaban, moviéndose lentamente, aniquilando a todo aquello que ponían resistencia en ella. Los Anf son Mobile Suit que miden 17,3 metros de altura y pesan 134,9 toneladas métricas. Estas máquinas son de color canela y tiene una forma muy extraña en comparación con los más modernos Mobile Suits. Las únicas armas que tienen son una torreta de máquina situado debajo de la cabeza del robot, así como cañones montados en los brazos. Numerosos grupos de guerrillas de todas las edades, desde adultos, adolescentes, incluso niños estaban esparcidos alrededor, luchando por su patria, sus cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo todas partes se veían. Piloto del Anf (altavoz:) ¡Esta batalla es una cruzada en el nombre de Dios! Mientras el piloto azadistano decía estas palabras, 2 niños kurdos con sus fusiles corrían detrás de unos muros, luego salen y ven a un Anf y disparan inútilmente contra su enorme y robusta coraza de acero. Luego el Anf dispara con la torreta hacia los niños, matándolos. Piloto del Anf (altavoz:) ¡Según nuestras tradiciones, dejaremos caer el martillo de la justicia sobre los infieles que no respetan nuestras tradiciones e interfieran en la voluntad del Señor. En otro punto, detrás de una pared, se haya escondido otro niño kurdo con el pelo castaño con su fusil. Aquel niño se llamaba Soran Ibrahim y estaba sentado suspirando agotadamente con la cabeza gacha. Piloto del Anf (altavoz:) No debemos someter a los infieles... Soran sale de su escondite, corriendo disparando hacia los grandes Mobile Suits enemigos entrantes. Piloto del Anf (altavoz:) Estamos peleando por un área ideal. Mientras corría, un misil explotó detrás de el, la onda de choque expulso al niño soldado a 3 metros. Se da la vuelta, al menos 3 veces, pero él se apresuro en recuperarse. Luego coge su fusil y sale corriendo del Mobile Suits que disparo a su posición desde el interior. El corrió a través de las ruinas desmoronadas que alguna vez fueron su hogar. La muerte estaba a su alrededor. El joven se había refugiado detrás de un muro de piedra rota para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo y adrenalina; tenía los ojos cerrados en un intento de mantener el equilibrio. Entonces escucho la voz de un piloto del Anf. Piloto del Anf (altavoz:) Tras perecer en esta guerra... ascenderéis al propio regazo de Dios. Al oír eso, Soran se queda irritado. Soran (en su mente:) En este mundo, no ha ningún dios. (murmura irritado) Luego el zumbido de una torreta se escucha, y el niño kurdo agacha demasiado la cabeza y las balas atraviesan la pared en donde esta escondido. De inmediato tomó su rifle y corrió lejos. No sabía a dónde iba, pero no le importaba, todo lo que quería hacer era escapar del infierno que estaba presenciando. Piloto del Anf (altavoz:) Ésta es una batalla es un sacrificio en el nombre del Dios. Soran (en su mente:) En este mundo, no hay ningún dios. (dijo una vez más con una voz ronca) Él continuó corriendo hasta que un Anf apareció frente a él. La ametralladora montada en su cabeza dirigida al chico antes de disparar. El muchacho esquivó las balas y se puso a cubierto detrás de una pared a su derecha. Luego otro Anf lo vio y lo acorralo. El joven de pelo negro lo miró con una expresión triste, enojado y desesperado. Sabía que iba a morir ahora y sin embargo no le importaba. El pensamiento de la muerte sonaba como una liberación para él. Una manera de escapar de todo este dolor y sufrimiento. Ahora sabe que Dios no existe, así que no había esperanza de sobrevivir en este mundo retorcido, que todas las personas que el mismo mató era para nada. Que cuando el muera, el ya no sería nada, como si nunca hubiera nacido. Pero le resultaba reconfortante de que el iba ser nada. Sería mucho mejor que vivir el mundo tal como es ahora. El odiaba las guerras. Odiaba el mundo. El Mobile Suit marrón dirigió su ametralladora en él. Soran, lentamente cerró los ojos esperando a su fin. Entonces un sonido fuerte se escuchó, pero no era el sonido de un arma de fuego. El joven abrió los ojos y vio que el Anf frente a él estaba destruido. Luego oyó el sonido de nuevo. Los ojos del muchacho miró a su alrededor para presenciar a cada Anf diezmarse por lo que parecía ser una luz lineal de color rosa. Cuando todos los Anf fueron destruidos, apuntó su rifle alrededor en varias direcciones, cuestionando quien había eliminado los Mobile Suit. Él consiguió su respuesta cuando miró hacia el cielo. Podía ver la espalda de un Mobile Suit de color blanco brillante con forma más humana, flotando en el aire con gracia. Aquello media 10.8 metros y pesaba 53,4 toneladas métricas. Gran parte de su torso es de color azul y el resto de su cuerpo de color gris, la suela de sus pies son rojos. Su espalda emanaba corrientes de partículas de color verde brillante que se extendía a sus lados formando lo que parecía alas. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron con shock debido a la exhibición de poder y la gracia. Era algo tan poderoso, tan semejante a Dios que él no podía dejar de ser hipnotizado por su belleza. El Mobile Suit blanco giro su cuerpo sobre su propio eje para estar frente al joven kurdo, por lo cual logro ver su cara y este miró al niño debajo de él que fue hipnotizado por su presencia. En su frente tiene una cresta en forma de V, en su mano derecha tiene un escudo del mismo color que su cuerpo con los bordes rojos, y en su mano izquierda un fusil. Sus brillantes alas de partículas verdes en expansión a la que lo hacían como un ángel. Demasiado sorprendido para hablar o moverse con su salvador. El muchacho siguió mirando con intensidad y adoración. Fue un salvador. Su ángel. Su Dios. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la forma del gran ser celestial humanoide. Sacó un par de binoculares que guardaba dentro de su bolsillo para obtener una mirada más cercana. El trato de distinguir el pequeño texto grabado en la pieza del pecho de lo que él suponía que sería la escotilla de la cabina. Cada letra fue grabado en su mente donde por siempre permanecerá... "Gundam". Este era el primer encuentro entre Soran Ibrahim y la unidad GN-000 0 Gundam. 2 años después Fecha: 4 de Noviembre de 71 EC Ubicación: Isla de Mongora - Emiratos Unidos de Orb Era la altura de la Guerra de San Valentín Sangriento. La Alianza Terrestre lanzó una invasión a gran escala contra los Emiratos Unidos de Orb con el fin de obtener el control de su Conductor de Masas Kaguya por lo que podría tener una ruta al espacio. Los civiles se habían dado órdenes de evacuar la nación. Una familia estaba corriendo tan rápido como pudieron a través del bosque. Uno era el padre y la madre, otra, una jovencita de 10 años y por ultimo un muchacho de 12 con el pelo negro despeinado, ojos carmesí y vestía con un traje blanco. El era Shinn Asuka y trataba de huir con su familia del país que una vez creyó como la Tierra de la Paz. Entonces oyeron el estruendo de una explosión y se detuvieron. Shinn: ¡Papá! Padre: No te preocupes, hijo. Seguro que estarán por las bases. (dijo para tranquilizar a su hijo) La familia siguió corriendo podían oír los sonidos de explosiones y disparos por todas partes. La familia Asuka pudo ver algo del MBF-M1 M1 Astray disparo a uno de los Mobile Suit de la UNION, GAT-01 Strike Dagger. El Astray es un MS de reproducción en masa de Orb que mide 17,53 metros de altura y pesa 65,3 toneladas métrica. Su aspecto tiene bastante forma humanoide con el torso negro, el resto de su cuerpo blanco con varios reflejos naranjas incluida la cabeza. El Strike Dagger mide 18.02 metros de altura y pesa 55,31 toneladas métrica. Al igual que el Astray, el Dagger tiene más forma humanoide y su torso y cabeza son de color azul oscuro y tiene una antena amarilla montada en la cabeza. El Strike había contraatacado y destruyo al Astray, haciendo que los padres cubrieran a sus hijos de la explosión. Entonces la niña de 10 años llamada Mayu Asuka tropezó y su teléfono celular cayó de su bolso mensajero. Mayu: ¡Mi teléfono! (grito desesperada al ver su teléfono caer) Madre: ¡Dejaló, ya compraremos otro! (dijo intentando continuar con la huida) Entonces Shinn miro el lugar de donde se cayo y decidió buscarlo, como el buen hermano mayor. El había saltado del barranco e intento buscar el móvil de su hermana y lo encuentra. Justo cuando iba a subir y continuar con la huida con su familia, escucha el sonido de un un disparo láser cayendo cerca y finalmente explota cerca de la ubicación de sus padres. La explosión arrastro al joven bastante lejos, dejándolo aturdido en el suelo. Luego se levanta jadeando un poco y rápidamente levanta la cabeza para mirar una nube de polvo surgiendo del lugar destruido donde se encontraba sus padres. El muchacho miro esto con shock y ojos llorosos, y luego trato de levantarse y mantener el equilibrio. Luego fue al lugar del incidente, rogando que no les haya pasado nada a su familia. Entonces cuando tuvo una mejor vista, observo una escena de puro horror que no había querido que sucediera. Vio a su hermana muerta, el cuerpo chamuscado. Ella tenía el cuerpo torcido y el brazo derecho había desaparecido. El cuerpo de su padre fue cortada por la mitad. Él vio la pierna de su madre, y nada más. El muchacho sentía como si quisiera vomitar. Él cayó de rodillas. Empezó a llorar. Sus lágrimas fluían sin control de su rostro en tierra. Se sentía tan impotente, tan pequeño, tan impotente. Shinn: ¡¡NOOOO!! ¿Por qué?, ¿¡Por qué esto tiene que suceder!? Shinn se puso de pie. Miro por el rabillo del ojo al responsable de la muerte de su familia. Lo que estaba viendo fue un Mobile Suit flotando en el aire pero un poco cerca. Tenía más forma humana que el resto de los Mobile Suits, medía 18.03 metros de altura y pesaba 17,5 toneladas métrica. Su torso es de color negro, mientras el resto de su cuerpo es blanco. La suela de sus zapatos son de color azul marino y portaba unas alas en la espalda del mismo color marino. Aquella unidad se trataba de un Gundam. Desde un principio, Shinn miro (directamente) al Gundam blanco con temor y pavor al ver la majestuosidad silueta blanca con sus alas azules, que le daban aspecto de un ángel gigante, pero pronto esa admiración se convirtió en pura rabia y desprecio al darse cuenta que él fue el asesino de sus padres. El hecho un vistazo hacia atrás para ver de nuevo los cadáveres de su familia, para darse cuenta de que fue el responsable. Luego se volvió hacia el gigante humanoide angelical inmóvil en el aire, para seguir mirándolo directamente con más odio. Ya no tenia miedo. No sentía ningún temor hacia el MS blanco. Solo sintió como una fuente de adrenalina de ira surgía de su cuerpo. Shinn apretó los dientes frustrado mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas y no llozar para suprimir la tristeza y quedara solo la ira. El quería destrozar esa máquina y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a su familia. Pero no podía, ya que se trataba de un Mobile Suit, y en comparación con él, Shinn solo era un pequeño ratón indefenso frente a un gigante. El no tenía el poder para hacerlo. No tenía el poder necesario para vengar a sus padres y hermana. La cara del Gundam blanco también se fijaba en el joven, y su piloto también lo estaba mirando directamente. Entonces el piloto detecto la precensia de un enemigo y giro para ver otro Gundam acercándose y disparando su fusil láser, que de inmediato esquiva ascendiendo más al cielo. El Gundam enemigo paso por la ubicación de Shinn, enviando una onda que rozo la cara del joven huérfano pero no se estremeció y solo sirvió para secarle las lágrimas. Ahora tenia una expresión triste y medio enfurecido a medida que veía a los 2 combatientes luchando en el aire. Luego los ignoro y se volvió de nuevo a los cadáveres de su familia, con tristeza en su rostro. Realmente lo odiaba. Odiaba los conflictos y las guerras. El odiaba a los Attha por haberlos engañado y romper la neutralidad de su país que tanto había confiado. Los despreciaba por la falsa paz. Shinn los ignoro de nuevo para ver a los combatientes luchar. Sus ojos carmesí enfurecidos se fijaban en el blanco en el odio y desprecio. Este fue el primer fatídico encuentro de Shinn Asuka con la unidad ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam. Opening 1: Daybreak's bell El opening comienza de golpe donde se ve la cabeza del Exia descendiendo y 2 segundos después se ve el cuerpo entero descendiendo hacia la Tierra, mientras que circunda un Elevador Orbital dejando un rastro de partículas verdes y azules. Título: Mobile Suit Gundam: 00 Seed Destiny. Hyde: Nee, konna (muestra una flor del desierto, mientras la escena se mueve hacia un joven niño con la cabeza gacha sentado detrás de una pared rota con un rifle de asalto en sus manos) Hyde: Katachi sin Deai Shika (la escena aparece frente a la cabeza del niño, Soran Ibrahim, levanta la cabeza y agarra el rifle firmemente con una mirada determinada en su rostro) Hyde: Nagatta no me Kanashii (La cara del niño es sustituida por su adolescencia, Setsuna F. Seiei, mirando impasible, mientras se tumba en el torso del Exia. En esto la escena se va alejando, mostrando al Exia completo tumbado en unas rocas) Hyde: Anata ni nai mo shide hoshiku ayamete mooo (Shinn Asuka, con la cabeza baja mira al teléfono móvil de su hermana, y luego levanta su cabeza para ver a su Gundam Impulse) Hyde: Onegaiii (Kira Yamato camina de espaldas hacia el Freedom, luego se detiene, y la escena cambia frente a su cabeza, quien de inmediato la gira, mirando la pantalla por encima del hombro) Hyde: Nomikomare unmei sae (se muestra escenas simultaneas de Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, Tieria Arde. Luego aparece otras escenas donde salen Athrun Zala frente, con su uniforme de la FAITH, detrás de él el presidente Gilbert Durandal sonriendo. Luego se muestra a Soma Peries con cara pasiva, detrás de ella, el coronel Sergei Smirnov de brazos cruzados. Por ultimo se muestra una escena dividida donde a la izquierda esta el Mayor Graham Aker con su traje de vuelo, y al otro lado a Sting Oakley, junto a Auel Neider y Stella Loussier y detrás Neo Roanoke) Hyde: Shizumisou na umi e to (en medio del espacio se ve varias explosiones, y a partir de ellas surgen el Exia, Virtue, Kyrios y Dynames) Hyde: Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake (Muestra Gundam Kyrios volar alrededor de un Ascensor Orbital (Muestra Allelujah en la cabina) antes de transformarse en el modo MS y atacar a un CGUE) Hyde: No kane o narase yo (Muestra al Impulse (Force Impulse) girando rápidamente sobre su propio eje con sus armas antes de ser sustituida por Lockon (en la cabina del Dynames) agarrando su arma de focalización, antes de mostrar al Dynames tomar su rifle y disparar al aire.) Hyde: Tori no you ni (Muestra al Blast Impulse disparando sus armamentos) Hyde: My wishes over their airspace (Se muestra al Exia de pie en medio de una ciudad en ruinas con un Elevador Orbital y el Sol (detrás del elevador) iluminando el cielo) Hyde: Mussu sin nami o koe (Se muestra al Sword Impulse con sus lanza de doble filo antes de ser sustituido por el Gundam Virtue mostrando a Tieria (en la cabina) antes de disparar sus cañones al Enact) Hyde: Asu e tachimukau anata (Se muestra el Impulse luchando contra el Exia, ambos colisionan sus sables, y se muestran las caras de sus pilotos mirándose determinadamente) Hyde: O mamoritamae (Muestra a Kira sosteniendo un orbe rojo en sus manos con Lacus Clyne (frente), con un vestido blanco, quien toma el orbe ahora azul y extiende sus brazos como una luz la rodea.) Hyde: My life I trade in for your pain (Lacus se eleva al aire, antes de transformarse en el Freedom, extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, al mismo tiempo que sus alas azules comienzan a brillar) Hyde: furimukazu habatake (Se muestra el puente de mando del Ptolomeo, con su capitana Sumeragi Lee Noriega mirando determinada, y luego la del Minerva. Luego se muestra una escena dividida donde se muestra el Ptolomeo volando al rededor de la Tierra en dirección al amanecer. La otra se muestra al Minerva volando con el Zaku Warrior, Zaku Phantom y el Impulse en su entorno) Hyde: Kono omoi o hakonde (Se muestra a Kira junto con Lacus y Cagalli Yula Attha, en cada lado, Murrue Ramius y Andrew Waltfeld en una ciudad de Orb en amanecer, mirando desde un mirador. Luego se muestra la imagen del hangar del Minerva donde se muestra a los jóvenes pilotos ZAFT, incluido Athrun, mirando a la luz del amanecer) Hyde: Ano sora o tondeku! (Se muestra a los Gundams Meisters (excepto Setsuna) en el hangar, mirando la luz del amanecer. Luego se muestra la cara de Setsuna, tapada por su casco de piloto, cuyo cristal reflejaba la imagen de la Tierra con el Sol emergiendo detrás como si estuviera amaneciendo. Este solo miraba sorprendido) Hyde: Mirai wa dare ni mo (Se muestra imágenes simultaneas de la cara de Lockon con el Dynames detrás. Allelujah con el Kyrios y Tieria y el Virtue) Hyde: Uchiotosenai (Se muestra la cara del Exia con sus ojos resplandeciente durante unos momentos antes de desenfundar su espada láser mientras la escena se alejaba, quedando con una imagen con la Tierra con un Elevador Orbital. El Exia (delante extendiendo su brazo izquierdo con su sable láser y casi toda la tripulación del Ptolomeo. Mientras a la derecha se encontraba PLANT, con el Impulse (delante) tomando la misma posición del Exia, pero al sentido contrario, (por lo que su espada láser se cruza con la del Exia) y delante estaba toda la tripulación del Minerva) 5 años después Fecha: 2 de Octubre de 76 EC Después de 2 años y medio de lucha en la llamada "Guerra del San Valentin Sangriento'' llegó a su fin en el año 71 de la Era Cósmica. En medio de las ruinas de Junius Seven, un lugar de la tragedia sin precedentes, los antiguos enemigos se comprometieron a trabajar para el entendimiento mutuo, y hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para mantener la paz. Como resultado, la Tierra fue una vez más en el camino de la estabilidad. O al menos eso parecía. En el frente único presentado por la Alianza Terrestre, viejas rencillas comenzaron a resurgir. Se libro una nueva carrera armamentistica entre la UNION, AEU y la HRL por el control de la energía solar. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de los constructores de la paz y conciliadores de ambas partes, el miedo mutuo, la sospecha y el odio amenazaron con romper la UNION aparte. La ruptura de un escándalo tras otro, como las obras de la UNION hacia sus aliados se hicieron públicos, sirvió para sabotear los esfuerzos de la reconciliación. Para el año 76 EC, las tensiones entre las 3 potencias económicas siguieron en aumento, con cada nación desarrollando nuevos y mejorados Mobile Suits, y estos comenzarían a presionar a Orb para la cooperación militar e industrial. En esta situación, Cagalli Yula Attha, la Directora Representante de Orb hizo un último y desesperado esfuerzo para detener las tensiones que se aproxima. Pero a medida que la historia ha demostrado tantas veces, el poder de uno es de hecho finito. Ubicación: Armería 1 - Territorio de ZAFT - Lagrange 4 - Órbita Terrestre En un día como cualquiera, en la armería espacial de ZAFT, Langrage 4, varios oficiales militares de ZAFT desfilaron con normalidad mientras los mecánicos trataban a los Mobile Suit. En medio de esto, un jeep militar conducido por un joven castaño de 16 años y a su lado una joven de 17 años con el cabello corto de color rojo violáceo. Ella vestía con un uniforme militar de color rojo con medias negras. Ella estaba disfrutando de la sensación del viento corriendo a través de su pelo rojo. De pronto la cara del joven conductor se horrorizo un poco al ver que estaba en trayectoria de la pierna de un Mobile Suit. Rápidamente giro el volante para evitar estrellarse, la chica estaba sobresaltada y a la vez molesta. Chica: Joder, ¿¡por qué no miras por donde vas!? (gimió irritada) Chico: Perdona, Luna. Pero no me había fijado en bien. (dijo en voz baja avergonzado) La chica llamada Lunamaria Hawke, Uniforme Rojo (soldado de elite de ZAFT) con el rango de alférez se tranquilizo al ver la cara de inocente de su amigo y continuo hablando. Lunamaria: Bueno, te perdono, pero la próxima me dejaras el cargo a mi, ¿entendido? Chico: Vale. Luego ambos se fijaron en la carretera y continuaron su curso hasta llegar a la base. Lunamaria: Me pregunto si es cierto de que nos asignaron a la órbita lunar... (dijo mientras se bajaba del jeep) ¿y donde esta Shinn? Vino: Creo que se fue con Yolan de compras. (dijo mientras miraba al cielo para ver una pequeña figura casi imperceptible) Ellos querían traer mucha comida antes del vuelo del Minerva. Ante esto, Luna suelta un suave suspiro de fastidio al ver que su compañero de la academia militar esta fuera de su trabajo junto con Yolan para comprar. La verdad le daba un poco de rabia, ya que quería escaquearse también del trabajo e ir de compras con su hermana. Pero que mala suerte tenía. Así ambos jóvenes continuaron caminando hacia la armería para ver los Mobile Suits. Mientras esto sucedía, un VTOL había comenzado a descender en una pista lleno de oficiales en sus puestos. El VTOL aterrizo, la puerta del helicóptero se abre y sale el actual presidente de PLANT, Gilbert Durandal, quien es escoltado por los oficiales hacia una base. Muchos otros oficiales que vieron la llegada del presidente decidieron saludarles y mostrarle sus respectos. Entre ellos había uno adolescente con una melena rubia y se trataba de un Uniforme Rojo, mirándolo con gran admires. Ante esto Durandal le devuelve la sonrisa. Mientras en otra parte un grupo de 2 personas; los 2 de 22 años, acababan de salir de una nave en dirección ha la oficina del presidente. Una es una joven mujer alta con el cabello rubio, que recorre por los hombros y espalda ligeramente, porta 2 pendientes en forma de orbe, labio rojo, viste con un traje de oficina púrpura que va a juego con su pantalón. Su acompañante un hombre (unos centímetros más alto) con un aspecto fornido, constitución delgada y expresión tranquila con un flequillo azul marino, unas gafas de sol que oculta sus ojos, viste con una cazadora negra y pantalón gris. La joven mujer resulto ser la Directora Representante de los Emiratos Unidos de Orb Cagalli Yula Athha, y su guardaespaldas personal Alex Dino. Ambos fueron caminando por la base, quienes fueron informados de la llegada del presidente Durandal y no quisieron faltar a entablar un trato diplomático. Alex: ¿Crees que es correcto ir vestida así? (dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que lo escuche) Cagalli: ¿Que importa lo que me pongo? (exigió, medio girando su cabeza para mirarlo con enojo) Estoy perfectamente así. Alex: En momentos como este, un poco de actuación nunca viene mal. (dijo en voz baja cuando vio la mirada que le estaba dando) Mira, no pretendo que seas algo que no eres, pero tú no quieres que lo tome a la ligera. Luego se adelanto a ella para mirarla a la cara directamente, ella daba una mirada desafiante. Alex: Recuerda, que aunque se trate de una visita no oficial, nunca olvides que eres el gobernante de Orb. Ella rápidamente aparto la mirada de él y siguió su camino hacia el punto de reunión con el presidente. En ese momento ambos entraron en el ascensor. Alex sonrió suavemente mientras colocaba una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro antes de cambiar de tema. Alex: ¿Por que quieres reunirte con el presidente ahora? todavía es pronto. (pregunto con curiosidad) Cagalli: Fue la única vez que he podido contactar con él, ya que siempre está ocupado. Yo quiero hablar de él con todos los informes que he estado recibiendo sobre la edificación del poder militar ZAFT en tiempos de paz. Me preocupa de que si esto sigue así que va a romper la paz que hemos trabajado tan duro para crear. (dijo con un tono tembloroso y sombrío mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza) Alex: Ya veo. (dijo frunciendo el ceño) Él entendió lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero no sabía si eso era algo que realmente tenía que criticar tanto ZAFT como Orb había estado manteniendo su propia actualización de sus propias fuerzas, con toda la nueva tecnología que había ocurrido hace 5 años. Cagalli: Lo último que necesitamos es otra guerra para empezar. Así que muchos se perdieron en el último año y que todavía no se han recuperado totalmente de eso. Otra guerra justa causa más muertes sin sentido. (dijo sombríamente) Ella podía recordar hace 5 años, cuando su padre la empujo en el transporte de huida, mientras él se quedó atrás junto con varios funcionarios del gobierno y autodestruyo toda la oficina con ellos dentro para que el ejército de la EA no se apoderara de su conductor de minas. Orb había sido reconstruido, pero aún quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer y ella no iba a ver como su nación fue arrastrado a otra guerra. No importa qué, ella haría lo que fuera para mantener a su nación segura y no dejar que caiga en otra desgracia nunca más. Los 2 no podría decir nada más al llegar a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron. Salieron del ascensor y se sorprendieron al ver el presidente, quien acababa de entrar en el edificio y fue caminando directamente hacia ellos. Durandal: Princesa. (sonrió cálidamete) Alex se dio cuenta de la mirada del Presidente y le mantuvo la cara neutral para que nadie lo reconocería. Estaba vestido con algo de ropa casual y llevando algo de azul, ver a través de las cortinas para que no se destacan y desapercibido. Durandal extendió la mano hacia ella en un gesto de bienvenida. Durandal: Yo soy el presidente del Consejo Supremo, Gilbert Durandal. Es un honor tener a la Representante de Orb. Cagalli: Presidente Durandal. (estrechando la mano que le ofreció) Gracias por acceder a verme en tan corto plazo. Entiendo que debe haber causado que un gran inconveniente. Durandal señalo unas sillas, colocadas estratégicamente junto a la ventana. Cagalli se sentó en una, y Durandal en el opuesto, sus respectivos seguidores se pusieron al lado, de pie en cada uno. Durandal: ¿Cómo esta tu país? En realidad, desde que llegaste a ser Representante de Orb, muchos problemas se han resuelto. Como tu honrado amigo, sinceramente me hace feliz, además de algo de celo. Cagalli: Todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. (dijo modestamente) Durandal: Sí. Y en esas circunstancias, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es tan urgente que usted viniera aquí en tan poco tiempo. Nuestro embajador me ha dicho que desea discutir algunos temas complejos con nosotros. Cagalli: En lo personal. (replica) Yo no los considero compleja. El principal problema es la ruptura de las relaciones entre la UNION, AEU y la HRL, por la energía solar. No sólo has omitido indicar la posición de PLANT sabiamente, pero he participado en acciones que sólo puede ser interpretado como el fomento de la división. A principios de este año usted aprobó personalmente un programa de reforma militar y la expansión, haciendo uso de los recursos humanos y tecnológicos que dejaron Orb durante la invasión de la UNION. Durandal: No voy a negar que estamos participando en una renovación de ZAFT. (respondió, aparentemente imperturbable por el tono de Cagalli) Perdóname, pero no veo el punto en cuanto a cómo esto está exacerbando el problema. Cagalli: Como ya he dicho, no es complejo. (espeto, como Alex y sus ayudantes se pusieron nerviosos) Usted está rearmando ZAFT. Mientras que Azadistan está cayendo a pedazos por la guerra civil! ¡Sólo hay una forma en que las naciones de la Tierra pueden interpretar eso! ¿¡No te das cuenta de que está haciendo una guerra más probable!? Un escalofrío recorrió la habitación. Alex se preguntó si alguno de los oficiales de Estado Mayor púrpura recubierto detrás de Durandal dirían nada. El hombre mismo parecía totalmente despreocupado. Su actitud era de alguien que trata amablemente con un niño difícil. Durandal: Puedo entender su punto de vista, princesa. No tengo ninguna duda de que los bloques económicos está haciendo la vida difícil para usted en este momento, un estado de cosas que deben ser especialmente inquietante considerando de su nación... la historia con esa superpotencia en particular. Cagalli: Hay otro tema (continuó, dejando que pase levedad de Durandal) Ellos no sólo acusaron a Orb de ayudar en su rearme, también acusaron tanto a nosotros como ZAFT de enviar personal militar a Ceilán, con el fin de ayudar a los cingaleses. ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Presidente? Los ojos de Durandal abrieron un poco de sorpresa magisterial. Durandal: Muy poco me temo, princesa. Aunque no puedo negar que algunos ciudadanos de PLANT han tenido a bien implicarse en esa afirmación particular, estoy casi en una posición para detenerlos. ¿O es que sugieres que prohíba a nuestros ciudadanos para viajar a partir de donde podrían ir? Cagalli: ¡No condescender a mí! (espeta) ¡Usted sabe que la UNION responderá a cualquier intento de secesión con la fuerza armada! ¡Si eso ocurre la AEU o la HRL movilizaran sus fuerzas, y usted sabe mejor que nadie lo que podría suceder! En el espacio Desconocido para el personal de ZAFT, en las profundidades del espacio, 3 máquinas humanoides idénticas a los 2 grandes mechas de antes (Gundams) volaron a una velocidad respetable, acercándose a la Armería militar. Lo único que los diferencia del resto es que ambos tienen en su espalda un propulsor en forma de cono, que desprende un velo de partículas brillantes verde-blanco. Los 3 Gundams eran completamente invisibles al radar, que fue interrumpida por su paso, y tenía una firma térmica minúscula, por lo que son máquinas casi invisibles para cualquier observador térmica. Solo eran visibles sólo para el ojo humano y luego lo único que vieron fue un rastro de esas partículas de luz verde-blanco. Uno tiene el torso de color azul marino, mientras el resto es de color gris de metal. También poseía una gran espada plegada en su brazo derecho, de color plateado con los bordes verdes. El otro es de color verde y el resto gris metálico y en vez de una espada como su compañero, va cargado con un rifle de cañón largo. Y el ultimo tenía forma muy corpulenta, pintado de blanco con el torso negro, sus piernas eran más gruesas que el resto de su cuerpo. Va equipado con un bazuca masiva en sus manos. Dentro de la cabina del Gundam azul, su piloto, quien llevaba un traje de piloto azul (va a juego con su Gundam) con un chaleco antibalas gris, miraba fijamente en completo silencio a la pantalla del monitor en vista al objetivo. Piloto de Gundam (en su mente:) Gundam... Armería colonial Gran parte de la colonia era un lugar turístico, llena en su mayoría de civiles, que pasean y hablan tranquilamente por las ceras y parques. Los coches circulaban con normalidad y todo el ambiente estaba tranquilo como cualquier día normal. En medio de la tranquilidad, un grupo de 3 adolescentes paseaban por la cera ignorando a la gente. Uno era el mayor, quien tenía 19 años y el tiene el pelo verde como la hierba. El otro 17 y tiene el pelo azul celeste, y la única miembro femenino, de 16 años con el cabello corto y rubio. La chica se detiene al ver su propio reflejo en una ventana de una tienda de ropa, y sus ojos se cayó hacia un vestido en exhibición. Se detuvo un momento y luego hizo una pirueta agraciado, la falda y mangas ondulante. Se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo a sus pies, como si admirando sus zapatos. Esto llamo la atención de sus compañeros, quienes voltearon la cabeza para verla. Chico azul: ¿Qué hace? (pregunto a su compañero) Chico verde: Ella es una tonta contenta representando su papel. (dijo divertido por las travesuras de la chica) ¿no? (dijo adelantándose) Los dos sois iguales... Deberías hacerlo. El chico azul no se tomo en serio la broma y frunció el ceño, por burlarse. Chico azul: Cabronazo... (dijo en voz baja) El siguió caminando, mientras la chica se siguió mirando su reflejo con una cara curiosa. Allí estaba el pelo rubio familiarizado llegar hasta la barbilla, los ojos marrones brillantes, y la cara redonda y un tanto infantil. Ella se río, complacido por su belleza. Su espíritu se disparó, y ella comenzó a girar por la calle, con los brazos extendidos. Ella se echó a reír mientras se abarcan, deleitándose con el simple placer de hacerlo. Y entonces ella golpeó a alguien. Ella sintió en su espalda chocar con algo, y ella sabía que algo sea una persona, por lo que gruño de sorpresa. Sus brazos la rodearon, abrazándola constante, las manos cerrándose sobre sus pechos. Ella volvió a la cara de la persona, siendo Shinn Asuka, ahora como un adolescente de 17 años. El tenía una cara bonita, un poco infantil enmarcada con el pelo negro y ojos carmesí. El parpadeó sorprendido mirándola a ella. Shinn: ¿Estas bien? La chica hizo una pausa antes de su rostro retorció en irritación, su buen humor perdido. Ella se separó del adolescente japonés desconcertados y salió corriendo por la calle. El muchacho siguió con la mirada, preguntándose qué había hecho mal. ¿¿??: Oye, Shinn. Shinn fijo su mirada a su compañero del al lado, siendo Yolan Kent, un joven de su edad con la piel morena, pelo negro, traje de oficina con corbata y porta una bolsa de compra. El lucia con una sonrisa divertida. Yolan: Le has tocado sus tetas, ¿verdad? El adolescente japonés miró las manos, sólo entonces para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su cara se sonrojo de vergüenza. Yolan: Menudo pervertido estas hecho. (dijo burlando antes de dar un colgajo desdeñoso de la mano mientras se alejó) Shinn: No fue... (dijo nervioso mientras veía a su compañero alejarse sin hacer le caso) ¡Hey, vamos! Shinn se apresuro a recoger su bolsa de la compra caída antes de perseguir a su amigo. Shinn: E-espera, Yolan, yo... (exclamando nervioso corriendo) ¡Espera! Base militar El presidente Durandal condujo a Cagalli y Alex a un espacio abierto entre 2 líneas abiertas del hangar, con los guardaespaldas del presidente formando un cordón suelto. Ese espacio hay una buena cantidad de Mobile Suits y oficiales militares mirando y circulando con normalidad. Durandal: Eres una mujer valiente, alguien que luchó en persona en un Mobile Suit a la edad de Diecisiete durante la última batalla de hace Cinco años. Ella y su guardaespaldas ignoraron las palabras del presidente para mirar a los Mobile Suits presentes en el hangar. Reconoció a todos ellos, ya que él había mantenido al tanto de estos avances, pero algunos eran más conocidas que otras. Había un montón de ZGMF-1017 GINNs acerca, que se trataban de uno de los MS de reproducción en masa de ZAFT que miden 21.43 metros de altura y pesa 78,5 toneladas métricas. Los GINNs tienen casi forma humanoide y tiene 2 propulsores en forma de grandes alas en la parte posterior, un conjunto de sensores en forma de aleta en su cabeza. Podían ver GuAZes, sucesores de los GINNs con la misma cresta distintiva en su cabeza. Había una o 2 AMF-101 DINNs, y un enorme TFA-4DE GAZuOOT pintado de amarillo que parecía que podría asumir un ejército por sí mismo. Durandal: También eres la sucesora de Uzumi Nara Attha. Quién se negó a ceder a la presión, defendiendo el ideal de su nación hasta el final. El Presidente se detuvo de repente, volviéndose hacia su invitado. Durandal: Entonces, ¿cómo debemos actuar, dada la situación actual? Estoy seguro de que sabes la respuesta a eso muy bien. Cagalli: Vamos a proteger y mantener los ideales de nuestra nación. (respondió con gravedad) Durandal: No vamos a atacar a otra nación. (hablo con la misma gravedad de Cagalli) No vamos a permitir que otra nación nos ataque y no vamos a intervenir en los conflictos de otras naciones. Cagalli: Eso era. Durandal: Entonces tenemos el mismo ideal. (dijo con una sonrisa sincera) Si es posible, sería la mejor manera. Pero no es posible sin el poder. Estoy seguro de que usted puede entender esto, princesa. El mejor curso de nuestras dos naciones es mantenerse al margen, pero con el fin de mantener nuestra neutralidad que ambos tienen el poder militar. ¿No es por eso que Orb conserva las capacidades militares por completo? Cagalli: Por favor, hazme un favor y deja de llamarme princesa. Durandal: Jefe Representante Athha. (inclinó en aparente arrepentimiento) Por favor, perdóname. Luego volvieron a caminar en silencio por unos momentos. Durandal: Pero tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿de que tienes miedo? Por supuesto usted está bajo la presión de la UNION, AEU y la HRL, aunque sus acusaciones son completamente irracional. Los refugiados que tomamos desde Orb tenían que ganarse la vida de alguna manera, como estoy seguro de entender. Pero se me ocurre, Directora Representante, que debe estará costumbrado a este tipo de comportamiento por ahora. ¿Es algo más? Cagalli apretó el puño. Las relaciones entre Orb y las potencias económicas habían llegado a una etapa delicada. Ella tenía la esperanza de que podía convencer a Durandal dejar de usar la tecnología de Orb para fines militares, lo que conseguir la UNION frente a la espalda. Hangar Una mano introduce en el monitor una tarjeta de identificación, por lo que la puerta se abre automáticamente rebelando a 5 figuras de afuera. 3 de ellos son los adolescentes de antes y los 2 son soldados de ZAFT. Los 5 entraron a autadillas en el hangar y se refugiaron en una esquina, mirando a escondidas una serie de Mobile Suits con varios oficiales vigilando. Ellos comenzaron a planear su ataque, y cuando estaban convencidos, ellos sacaron sus armas listos para atacar. La chica rubia solo saco un puñal muy afilado y dibujo una mirada severa. Fuera Cagalli: ¡Pero si el poder crece demasiado traerá más conflicto! (argumento para detenerse) Hangar Los 3 adolescentes salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a cargar sobre los oficiales. El chico de pelo verde cargaba con 2 metralletas y comenzó a disparar ambas, abatiendo a 5 oficiales. El chico de pelo azul comenzó a saltar y disparo con sus 2 pistolas a varios oficiales, no dejándolo tiempo de reaccionar y sacar sus armas. El los mato con mayor precisión y velocidad. La chica rubia había saltado metiéndose en un grupo de oficiales y los corto sin dudarlo con su puñal, haciendo que salpicara sangre. Los 3 procedieron a matar más oficiales restantes hasta que no haya ninguno. Fuera Durandal: No, princesa. (dijo negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa) El poder es necesario porque nunca dejarán de haber conflictos. Hangar Los 3 siguieron disparando sin parar, hasta que el chico verde saco una granada y la lanzo al suelo, y explota matando a los últimos oficiales que quedaban. El chico de pelo azul se reunió con su compañero. Chico azul: ¡Sting! El chico verde llamado Sting miro a su compañero antes de tirar sus armas al suelo. Sting: Bien, ¡vamos! Con eso los 3 procedieron a saltar en los torsos de cada Mobile Suit (presumidamente un Gundam) y se metieron en su cabina, tratando de activarlo. En la cabina, Sting logro encender las luces y el monitor, pero continuo tecleando las piezas. Sting: ¿Cómo vas? Chico de pelo azul (radio:) Okay, es exactamente como ponían en los informes. Chica rubia (radio:) Esta bien. Sting: Respuesta del catalizador de quantum iniciada. Flujo de potencia correcta. Chico de pelo azul: Todo el armamento, activado. Todas las armas, desbloqueadas. (dijo mientras tecleaba y observaba el monitor) Chica rubio: Sistema de movilización a estado de combate. Con eso, los ojos de cada Gundam se iluminaron en colores diferentes. Luego comenzaron a levantarse como si hubieran cobrado vida hasta estar de pie. Cada uno de ellos activan la armadura Fase-Shift, revelando su color natural; el del chico azul es de color azul marino, mide 17.84 metros de altura y pesa 92.39 toneladas métricas. Tiene un aspecto robusto con grandes aletas en cada lado con forma de mitad de concha. El de Sting es de color verde oscuro, mide 17.43 metros de altura y pesa 91.61 toneladas métricas y tiene grandes protuberancias es la espalda verde claro. El de la chica es de color negro con ribetes amarillos y unos rojos. Ambos Suits comenzaron a alejarse, pero no escaparían tan fácilmente. Un soldado malherido superviviente al ataque logro activar la alarma de emergencia. En toda la armería se escucho la alarma y llamo la atención de muchos oficiales incluido el presidente. Varios oficiales comenzaron su marcha hacia el hangar mientras otros se preguntaron en la confusión que ocurría. De pronto, la respuesta no tardo en llegar cuando la puerta del hangar se desintegro en una explosión por varios haces láser verdes. Esos mismos láser alcanzaron a 2 Mobile Suit en la entrada de otro hangar, por lo que todo explota junto a muchos oficiales a su alrededor. Durandal, Cagalli y todos los demás sólo podían mirar con horror como las perchas explotaron. Athrun sacó a Cagalli al suelo como un grupo de soldados ZAFT hizo lo mismo con el presidente Durandal. Protegiéndolos de la fuerza de la explosión y escombros. Entonces de la explosión del primer hangar surgieron los 3 Gundams robados. Todos se quedaron atónicos y a la vez horrorizados por estos acontecimientos. Oficial: ¡Son el Chaos, Gaia y el Abyss! ¿Por que...? El no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase cuando vio que los Gundams robados comenzaron a atacar y destruir los demás hangares junto con los Mobile Suits. Cagalli: ¿¡Que son!? (dijo levantándose) ¿Nuevos modelos? (mirando fijamente con una mirada perpleja) Durandal: ¿¡Qué significa todo esto!? (grito indignado) ¡Que vayan todas nuestras unidades! ¡Detenerlos ahora mismo! (ordeno a sus soldados restantes) Ellos asintieron obedientes y se apresuraron a arreglar la situación. Otra percha explotó cuando fue destruida por los misiles del Gundam verde llamado ZGMF-X24S Chaos, y luego otro por cañones laterales del Gundam azul llamado ZGMF-X31S Abyss. Durandal: Tu, (dirigiéndose a un oficial) escolta a la representante a un lugar seguro. El oficial asintió y rápidamente procedió a llevar a la mujer rubia y a su guardaespaldas a un refugio mientras el caos se desata en todo el lugar. El Gundam negro llamado ZGMF-X88S Gaia había saltado en el aire y de pronto se transformo en su forma perruna y descendió en el techo de una percha. 10 segundos más tarde, el Gundam saltó como la percha explotó. Cagalli se protegió la cabeza con los brazos como la onda expansiva golpeó el grupo. Alex corrió rápidamente sobre ella y protegió a la princesa. Alex: ¡Cagalli! (grito mientras el la protegió de la explosión) Los 2 rápidamente corrieron en busca de refugio, ya que evadieron incontables cantidades de escombros de la pelea. Los 2 doblaron una esquina cuando un ZAKU fue arrojado fuera de una bahía percha cercana. Entonces, para su sorpresa, vieron las caras de una de las tres máquinas robadas. Alex: Esos son... (dijo atónico) Cagalli: Gundams. (dijo con una voz airada) En el espacio Al lado de la superficie de la Armería, varios destructores espaciales de Clase Nazca y fragatas de Clase Laurasia se estaban agrupando para enviar refuerzos desde arriba. Se había empezado a movilizar varios escuadrones de MS sobre la colonia para interceptar a los atacantes. Sin embargo sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia una nave (no perteneciente a la de ZAFT) se estaba acercando hacia las naves. Aquella nueva nave estaba camuflada mediante un sistema que había sido prohibido por el Tratado de Junius conocido como Espejismo Colloid, que no solo fue capaz de hacer invisible la nave intrusa para la vista humana, también para los radares avanzados, por lo que nadie fue capaz de presenciar su existencia, permitiendo a la nave moverse libremente sin riesgos como una nave fantasma. Puente de mando - nave intrusa Los operadores de la nave, siendo de la EA inspeccionaba en sus puestos cada monitor para mantener activo el Mirage, asegurarse de mantener el rumbo y no toparse con una nave enemiga para llamar la atención. En medio del puente había 2 asientos personales cuyos ocupantes eran los líderes de la nave. Uno era el capitán Ian Lee, y el otro era un hombre de 33 años enmascarado con un casco que cubre casi toda su cabeza excepto la parte superior de la nariz y deja al descubierto una melena rubia por detrás. También lleva un uniforme grisáceo oscuro de la EA. El era el coronel Neo Reonake, y estaba al mando de la operación de ataque a la Armería. El mismo estaba mirando su reloj de muñeca, esperando la hora exacta para atacar al enemigo. Y finalmente llego esa hora. Neo: Muy bien, todo listo. (grito para que el puente le escuchara) Discretamente, eso es. (comento sonriendo) Operador: Gotfreit uno y dos activados. Operador 2: Cargad Corintos dentro de las lanzaderas del uno al ocho. La imagen de la parte trasera de una nave Clase Nazca apareció en la pantalla delantera del puente, siendo vista por los comandantes, viéndolo como una presa perfecta. Neo: Apuntad con los cañones principales en la parte delantera, lado babor, del modelo Nazca. (ordena de inmediato, a medida que los operadores comienzan a teclear) Desactivar el Espejismo Colloid al mismo tiempo que el disparo. Propulsores, a máxima potencia. Después de dar la ultima orden, el coronel enmascarado se endereza en su asiento para ver los resultados. Neo: Parece que las cosas van a ponerse interesantes, señores. (comento con una sonrisa) El capitán sonrió un poco antes de recupera la compostura y dar la ultima orden hacia sus subordinados. Lee: ¡Gotfreit, fuegooo! Exterior Con esa orden, 2 bolas de energía verde se iluminaron en el espacio y explotaron en unos haces que volaron a gran velocidad y atravesaron a la estructura de la proa de la Clase Nazca, dándole de lleno. Entonces la Clase Nazca explota en una gran esfera brillante rosada en medio del espacio. Otra Clase Nazca, que pasaba por debajo, contemplo a su compañero explotar a pocos metros por arriba, y su tripulación se quedaron atónicos por la explosión y se preguntaban que había ocurrido. Entonces, la nave intrusa desactiva su camuflaje a medida que seguía disparando sus cañones Gotfreit y lanza misiles hacia otras naves. Clase Nazca Uniforme Negro: ¡El Herschel ha caído! (informa a sus compañeros) Misiles aproximándose al Fourier... dieciocho en total. Operador: Detectada nave no identificada. Número uno. Orange veinticinco, Mark ocho, Bravo... Uniforme Negro 2: ¿En un sitio como este? (cuestiono ante la información del enemigo) Uniforme Negro 3: ¿Sera el Espejismo Colloid? Uniforme Negro 2: ¿Es la Alianza de la Tierra? Operador: Buscando en la base de patrones térmicos. (informa antes de teclear su monitor) Hangar Con la alarma resonando en todo el buque de combate espacial de ZAFT, cada piloto fueron corriendo hacia sus respectivos MS, siendo varios GINNs en total. Los pilotos entraron en sus cabinas listos para el combate que se va a dar. Exterior Una lluvia de misiles intercepto una Clase Nazca y la hizo reventar, siendo la tercera nave de ZAFT derribada. Pero la cacería no había terminado. En otro lugar En las cabinas de los 3 misteriosos Gundams, con propulsión de partículas, el E-sensor, no afectado por el Espejismo Colloid, se iluminaron ya que detectó la explosión y la batalla entre ZAFT y las fuerzas de la EA. Piloto de Gundam corpulento: Parece que las predicciones de la Sra. Sumeragi era correcta. (agrego) La Alianza se ha adelantado. Los Gundams verde y azul se adentraron en la colonia, mientras el corpulento se quedo atrás y se preparo para combatir. Minerva En la nave de guerra espacial de nueva generación de ZAFT, Minerva, la situación se ha promolgado allí y estaban preocupados por lo que pasaría. Talia Gladys, la capitana del Minerva, siendo una mujer con uniforme y boina blanca con un flequillo rubio, estaba hablando en un teléfono sentada en su asiento personal en el puente de mando. Cuando termino ella volvió su atención hacia el oficial adjunto Arthur Trine, quien es un hombre de uniforme negro, incluida su boina. Talia: Arthur, envía al Impulse de inmediato. Arthur: Sí, señora. (dijo obediente antes de girar su atención hacia los oficiales) Contacta con Shinn y dile que tiene permiso para utilizar el Impulse de inmediato. En el hangar La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un soldado joven (por su estatura) con el traje de piloto rojo, dirigiéndose hacia una especie avioneta con forma de Caza, con las alas cortas, y el metal blindado. La parte de atrás es de color azul y la de adelante gris. El joven piloto se sube en la cabina y enciende las luces y el monitor. Entonces la avioneta de combate es arrastrado hacia un ascensor que comienza a subir y termina en una pasarela que le lleva a la superficie. El piloto de la avioneta ajusta los controles antes de despegar. Piloto de avioneta: ¡Core Splendor, despegue! Con esa orden, la avioneta llamada Core Splendor comenzó a desplazarse a través de la pasarela y finalmente se eleva al cielo a gran velocidad. Entonces también salieron de la pasarela otros objetos extraños, que parecen unidades de apoyo, uno después del otro y todos van en dirección a la batalla En el combate Alex había conducido a Cagalli hacia la cabina de un Zaku inmóvil tumbado. El comenzó a juguetear con los botones, activando al Suit. Cagalli: Athrun. (murmuro preocupada) Athrun: No dejare que mueras aquí. (dijo aún toqueándo los botones de encima) Entonces el Zaku enciende su ojo y se pone de pie listo para el combate. Esto llamo la atención de la pilota del Gaia rápidamente. Athrun y Cagalli se quedaron sin aliento y se preparó para lo peor. Chica rubia: ¿Ahora que? (dijo con aburrimiento) Ella hizo que su Suit levantara un brazo con su fusil láser y disparo una descarga láser hacia el Zaku. Sin embargo, Athrun reacciono a tiempo e hizo que el Zaku se elevara al aire a tiempo, evitando el disparo que ahora destruyo el hangar. La chica se quedo aturdida, y Athrun aprovecho la oportunidad para cargar hacia el enemigo y logro embestirlo. El Gaia retrocedió varios metros y se detuvo con su piloto frustrada. Chica rubia: Hmph. Cabrón. El Gaia desenfundo su sable láser y cargo hacia el Zaku. El Zaku desenfundo de su escudo una gran hacha y ambas armas colisionaron entre si. Entonces el Gaia logro que el Zaku retrocediera a larga distancia. Cuando su retroceso freno, el Chaos apareció por detrás, llamando la atención de Athrun. Athrun: Otro más. (gruño al darse cuenta) El Chaos comenzó a cargar y a balansearse con una espada láser hacia el Zaku para acabar con el. Athrun hizo que el Zaku retrocediera un poco pero no pudo evitar que alcanzara su mano derecha. Entonces algo estallo en la espalda del Chaos, lo que hizo temblar su cabina, como Sting miro hacia atrás para ver su atacante, resultando el Core Splendor. La avioneta de combate va sobrevolando el campo con las unidades de apoyo en su entorno que tienen aspecto de ser partes de un cuerpo. El Core dobla su cuerpo y sus alas desaparecen formando lo que parece un torso. Entonces una de las unidades, que tiene forma de piernas, se acerca al torso y se une. Entonces la otra unidad que parece ser el pecho con los brazos y cabeza se une en la parte superior, formando al Mobile Suit completo resultando ser un Gundam con el torso rojo y el resto blanco que media 17.76 metros de altura y pesaba 63.54 toneladas métricas. Finalmente la quinta unidad se introdujo en la espalda del Gundam formando su mochila de armas. El nuevo Gundam desciende al campo de batalla delante del Zaku, quienes Athrun y Cagalli lo vieron con gran impresión. El Gundam desenfunda de su mochila 2 largos sables y los une para formar un sable de doble filo, y lo apunto sobre el Gaia. Tanto Athrun, Cagalli y los 2 pilotos miraron al nuevo Gundam con gran impresión, como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes. Entonces se rebela la identidad del piloto siendo Shinn Asuka, quien miraba con determinación y a la vez furioso a los enemigos. Shinn: ¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿¡Queréis comenzar de nuevo!? ¿¡OTRA GUERRA!? Sting gruño de rabia por la inesperada aparición del nuevo Gundam e intento buscarlo en el mostrador de datos, sin ningún resultado. Sting: ¿No hay datos? Entonces lo tenían reservado. Entonces de repente el radar comenzó a pitar en señal de una fuente de calor también desconocida. No solo el. Los radares del Zaku, Gaia y el Gundam detectaron la misma señal de una unidad desconocida acercándose. Entonces de repente los radares comenzaron a fallar y se desconecto como si hubiera interferencias. Todos se preguntaban que estaba pasando y de que se trataba esa nueva unidad desconocida. La respuesta no tardo en venir cuando Cagalli diviso algo brillante moviéndose en el cielo, y esto llamo la atención de su guardaespaldas también. Entonces los demás pilotos divisaron esa silueta acercándose hacia tierra y finalmente se revelo para sorpresa de todos que se trataba de otro Gundam pero azul. Resulto ser el Gundam de las partículas brillantes. Shinn se había quedado desconcertado, ya que nunca había visto esa unidad en su vida ni conocida para el resto. Lo más misterioso y desconcertante era ese velo de luz que desprendía de su espalda como propulsión. Su piloto estaba mirando el campo de batalla en silencio antes de descender del todo. El había descendido frente al Chaos pero alejado del Impulse, ya que lo consideraba como un enemigo también. El Gundam azul desprendió su sable de su brazo apuntando hacia el Chaos. Ending 1: Reason (comienzo) De nuevo Cagalli y Athrun lo miraban con la misma impresión y desconcierto con el Impulse ante el nuevo Gundam. Su cabeza relucía un poco por el reflejo de sol (artificial) al igual que su enorme sable y ambos pudieron observar el extraño propulsor cónico. En una base Durandal y sus hombres estaban observando el campo de batalla mediante una pantalla y vieron al misterioso Gundam azul enfrentándose hacia el Chaos. Varios oficiales se quedaron perplejos al ver a esa unidad, ya que no pertenece a ninguna de sus instalaciones. Unos trataron de identificarlo pero no pudieron, ya que era de origen desconocido, y se preguntaron como pudo entrar sin ser detectados por sus satélites o radares. Por el contrario, Durandal no parecía nada sorprendido al ver al Gundam azul, ya que tenía previsto de que esto pasaría. Durandal (en su mente:) Así que ya a empezado... En el combate En la cabina del Gundam azul se rebela la identidad del piloto siendo aquel muchacho kurdo, ahora un adolescente de 17 años, poniendo una cara tranquila y pasiva. Piloto de Gundam azul: Exia, campo de batalla confirmado. Comenzando la intervención. (dijo con una voz tranquila y algo deprimida) En una base Durandal (en su mente:) El día en que el destino de la humanidad y del mundo va a cambiar... para siempre. La rueda del destino ha empezado a girar... Fin del episodio Nami: Machi mo hito mo yume mo, kaeiteiku jikan niii. (se muestra una imagen congelada en una playa de noche, donde se muestra a Setsuna y un poco atrás Lockon, Allelujah y Tieria separado de ellos. Más atrás se muestra al Exia (del pecho a la cabeza) con Ian Vasti y su esposa. Nami: Tada, sakaratteita. (se muestra a Sumeragi junto con Feldt Grace, Christina Sierra, Lichtendahl Tsery y Lasse Aeon (detrás) y detrás de ellos esta el Ptolemaios) Nami: Kotoba wo kasanete mo, wakari aenai koto (se muestra a Athrun junto con a Cagalli, y más cerca de la pantalla a Shinn) Nami: Mada, shiranakatta ne (se muestra a Lunamaria y Rey mirando de lados contrarios, y el Impulse (del pecho a la cabeza) con Vino Dupre y Yolan Kent sobre sus hombros. Nami: Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute (se muestra a Talia, Arthur y Meyrin) Episodio 2: Advertencia de la guerra que viene En construcción... =